Blaster 10
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: Ben and Gwen are transported to another universe, one much stranger than thier own but yet similar. How will Ben and Gwen fair agaist an alien warmonger they’ve never encountered: Megatron? (ArceexJack;Bwen) [i don’t own anything.]
1. Another World

Gwen growled as she looked around the Null Void. _That was so stupid of you, Ben,_ she thought. _What are you trying to prove?_ Gwen was cut from her musings as Grandpa Max's voice cut into her thoughts. "Gwen…the projector's busted! I don't know how long I can keep the portal open! You have to head back NOW!" A spike of fear planted itself in Gwen's chest. Her eyes hardened into a glare as she stared into the expanse of the Galaxy's prison dimension. "…NOT WITHOUT BEN!" Minutes stretched out to seem like hours. Then, a familiar stench overwhelmed Gwen's nose. _Stinkfly…_ Gwen thought, never so happy to be grossed out in her life. Then, Ben collided with her. The two hugged and Ben said, "Am I glad to see you!" Gwen looked ahead and saw Vilgax and Kevin coming fast. Suddenly, Ben powered down the Omnitrix and jumped out of Gwen's arms. "Ben, no!" Ben stared at the monsters coming for him. "I have to keep you safe Gwen…if that means being locked in here forever with my enemies, so be it." Ben whispered softly to himself. Gwen turned back to the boy in sad anger. "I'm not leaving without you, Ben!" Gwen growled. _Tendras reelaro!_ Gwen thought as her hand glowed with blue energy. That same energy surrounded Ben quickly and lifted him off the ground. Gwen then launched Ben toward the portal. As they both began to cross, the portal wavered and fluxed. Then, it vanished completely. The last thing Ben and Gwen heard was Grandpa Max yelling their names before everything went black.

Ben and Gwen groaned as they woke up and felt cold metal underneath them. "Dark, troops all over the place, and…" Ben faintly heard a conversation not far from them. "Your incompetence is staggering, Starscream!" Then, Ben heard a whimpering response, "Y-yes, Lord Megatron." "…a Vilgax wannabe trashing one of his underlings." Ben mumbled. He turned to Gwen. "It looks like we've landed on an alien ship, Gwen. Stay close." Gwen raised an eyebrow at him. "Trust me, Gwen. Priority one is: get off this boat and meet with the Good Guys." Gwen rolled her eyes at him. "Ben, this is not a comic book!" Gwen growled in a whisper as she heard footsteps and pulled Ben back into the shadows. Ben's eyes widened as a massive shadow neared them. Then, Ben saw a giant red and silver robot follow the shadow. The thing's armor was dented and scratched, but the most intriguing thing about the robot is it wore a look of…disgust on its face. "Look what those slagging Autobots did to me!" The machine roared as he stalked angrily over to a large table, picked up a massive buffing wheel. "It will take weeks to get those scratches to polish out!" The robot grumbled. Gwen raised an eyebrow at the robot's anger and guessed the extra words he added were meant to be expletives. In that case, this robot was royally pissed about what amounted to his clothes being ruined. Gwen stifled a laugh as the being continued his tirade. "I'll send that slagging Bumblebee to The Pit myself and enjoy watching his optics fade out under my blade!" The robot's right hand suddenly shifted into a dangerous-looking buzz saw. Ben gulped. If this guy was the lowest in Lord Megatron's forces without counting drones, Ben and Gwen definitely needed to find these "Autobots" and fast.

Gwen looked at Ben. She didn't like the look in Ben's eyes. It reminded her of the time he used Grey Matter to try and get a Gold Sumo Slammer Card. Before she could put a voice to her concerns, Gwen watched Ben grab her hand and run straight for the robot. As Ben touched Knockout, the Omnitrix turned yellow and began sparking with yellow energy. Knockout turned at the touch and looked down. "How did you puny organics get on this ship?!" Ben stared at the robot in anger. "Going Hero!" He said as he slammed down the watch dial. Nothing happened. "Oh, man! Why now?!" Gwen glared at the boy. "You obviously broke it when you touched the nonorganic life form which the Omnitrix attempted to scan." Knockout shook his helm at the two bickering and vented heavily. "Just frag and get it over with already!" Ben had no idea what "frag" meant in the moment, but the boy didn't care for the robot's disrespectful tone. Ben growled as an idea formed in his head. "Gwen, scratch his paint!" Knockout narrowed his optics. "You do and you will die, little human femling!" Ben's eyes narrowed into a deadly glare, and he attacked Knockout. The boy put a few new scratches in Knockout's armor as the Con attempted to shoot Ben with his blaster.

Once Knockout accidentally blasted a hole in the ship, Ben saw his chance. Quickly, he scooped up Gwen and jumped out of the hole to the waiting Earth below. Once they started falling, Gwen glared at the boy. "Do you have any idea how to keep us from going splat now, Ben?!" Ben grumbled under his breath, "Only one." Then, Ben slammed the faceplate of the Omnitrix down. Gwen watched is shock as Ben's new form grew in size. But before she could get a good look at the new alien, the boy closed his servo around Gwen loosely and held her to his chestplate. The next words flowed out of Ben's mouth without much thought, "Scrap, this is going to hurt like The Pit!" The next thing Ben knew, there was a deafening BOOM! as Ben's chassis collided with the ground. After that, everything went dark for the second time that day.

A few miles away, Jack and Arcee were simply enjoying a ride together when Ratchet called on Arcee's comm. "There is a neutral Spark Signature that just…appeared near you." Jack sighed. "Ratchet, are you sure it isn't a glitch in the system?" Arcee asked calmly. "We haven't had a problem from the systems since Raphael repaired them during their first week at Base." Arcee nodded. "We'll check on it, Ratchet." With that, Arcee cut the connection and turned to the coordinates of the new Spark Signature. When they got to the site, Jack got off Arcee. Once the femme transformed, she slowly walked up to the mech. His paint was recently polished and would have shown brightly if it were not for the massive amount of dust that was settled on his armor. The mech had an uncanny resemblance to Bumblebee, but his paint was primarily green with a large black harness-like "X" that ran across his chestplate. Arcee then noted that the mech was holding something in his servo. Fearing it had locked up on impact, Arcee started to pry the mech's servo open. When she felt the mech push against her attempts, Arcee stopped. The mech glared at her. "You better be an Autobot and you might want to stop before I…" Ben trailed off as pain raced through his chassis. Gwen climbed out between Ben's now loose digits and looked at Ben in worry. Arcee and Jack just stared at the girl as Arcee called Ratchet again. "Ratchet, Jack and I need a Bridge and prepare Sickbay."

 **This is a proof-of-concept Beta Test. PLEASE any and all reviews will be taken into consideration as to whether to continue or not.**


	2. Introductions and Hope

When Arcee and Jack brought the strange mech in, Arcee couldn't help noting the new mech was quite attractive for Cybertronian standards. One question spiked in her processor. _Where did you come from? She thought as she walked over to the mech and put a hand on his cheek. The mech shivered and jumped awake with his blasters pointed at Arcee. "Don't you dare touch me, Vilgax!" The mech growled at Arcee, his optics scarred with war. The human girl that came with the mech looked at him in shock for a moment. Then, she saw him blink and stare at his blasters. Even more shock was evident on the mech's face as his blasters were replaced by servos. "Gwen, what am I?" He asked her, scared. Jack raised an eyebrow at the mech's question. How do you not know you are Cybertronian? The teen thought in confusion._

Gwen smiled at the mech. "Ben, don't you remember?" She asked as everyone in the base except Optimus shared looks of surprise. _Ben? If I didn't know better, I would think the mech was human at one point._ Arcee thought. Gwen continued in spite of the confusion from Team Prime. "We appeared on this ship, were chased by a prissy red bot with a buzz saw, and the Omnitrix scanned him. To protect me, you activated the Omnitrix as we reached terminal velocity." Gwen looked at Ben. "Thing is…you should have turned back when you passed out." Gwen said to him worriedly. Ben groaned and sat up. "Great, the Watch is busted again."

Ben swung his massive legs over the side and attempted to stand only for his systems to blare warnings that he was low on something called Energon. "Energon, what is-?" Ben suddenly felt very weak. He would've passed out had Ratchet not seen this coming and handed the boy-turned-mech a cube of strange blue liquid that almost glowed. Ben reluctantly downed the cube and downed it before he could stop himself. Gwen seemed a little grossed out by that. She looked at the medbot. "What is that Ben just drank?" The medic looked at Gwen and vented heavily. "Energon is a Cybertronian's blood and fuel." He explained. "Without it, your friend would go into stasis lock and eventually offline." The way everyone reacted to the word "offline" made Gwen shiver.

She nodded at the medic and sat Indian style on the floor, closed her eyes, and allowed the Energon to call to her. Gwen then mumbled a spell. Ben and Gwen's bodies began to glow with blue aura. As the aura faded, Ben smiled at Gwen. "Thanks Gwen. I don't know if I could drink that stuff, knowing it's alien blood." Ratchet stared at the pair in shock. "W-what did you just do?" Ratchet asked the girl in astonishment. "I used magic to alter Ben's body so that it produced enough Energon for function without consuming more than one cube of the stuff a day." Ratchet's laughter echoed through the base. "Magic?! Plu-ease, there is no such thing!" Gwen smirked and recited a spell she had been saving for a prank on Ben. " _Soma dynamica morphos!_ " Suddenly, Ratchet's body was swallowed by blue light. When the light faded, a femme version of the medic stood his place. Miko snickered at the scene. "Nice aft, girlfriend." Miko said before she started rolling with laughter. Optimus looked at the CMO with a slight frown. "It would be best, Old Friend, if you did not assume things impossible." Once Ratchet nodded in understanding, Gwen returned the medic to normal.

Optimus then turned his attention to the two strangers. "I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. You've met Ratchet and Arcee." The mech said as he gestured to the medic and femme. "The ones you haven't met are Bumblebee and Bulkhead." The red and blue mech said as a massive green bot and a yellow one walked up to them. "Nice to meet you, Rookie." Ben laughed inwardly. _I'm far from a rookie, Big Bot._ Ben though to himself. The yellow bot that looked like Ben repainted stuck out a servo. " **I'm Bumblebee. Nice to meet you.** " Ben nodded and gave the scout a firm servo shake as Gwen looked at Ben in confusion. "You can understand him?" She asked. Ben shrugged. "Can't you?" Bee looked at Ben. " **Raf is the only human who understands me.** " Ben realized his mistake, and his door wings dipped slightly. "Sorry, man." Bee smiled at him. " **Don't sweat it.** "

Optimus' voice cut through the conversation. "If you are going to be staying with us. You must have a vehicle mode, Benjamin. This world does not know we exist." Gwen and Ben nodded. "One problem, Optimus. I'm only ten." That got Jack, Miko, and Raf's attention. "Dude, you're only ten?! How did you get that Omni-thingy?" Miko screamed as she jumped up and down. "Omni _trix_ , I got it a few months ago, discovered our Grandpa was a space cop, and attracted the attention of one of the tyrants Grandpa Max defeated." Arcee raised an optic ridge. "That wouldn't happen to be this 'Vilgax' character who you thought I was?" Ben nodded and shivered. "He's trapped in an alternate dimension called The Null Void, an intergalactic slammer of sorts." Gwen suddenly shivered. "Grandpa! He's probably worried sick!"

In fact, Max just stared at the projector for a long moment as the light fizzled and died. "What am I going to tell Frank, Lilly, Sandra, and Carl?" Max mumbled as he slumped into the driver's seat of the Rustbucket. He turned the key sadly and the engine turned over. Then, Max heard a slight beeping. _Their trackers!_ He thought, happy yet confused. When the dash monitor popped out, Max was surprised to see the trackers pinpoint the location in Nevada. _Maybe it just teleported them to Navada._ Max thought. Years of Plumber training told him that it was not likely to be that simple, but Nevada would hopefully hold some clues. "I'm coming, kids!" Max whispered as he floored it.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	3. Test Drive

Chapter Three: Test Drive

Optimus' soothing voice came over the group. "Do not fear, Gwendolyn. We will help you find your way back home, but while you and young Benjamin are here, you must remain aware that the people of this world do not know of our existence, so I would ask that anything you do while you are here be done discreetly." Gwen nodded, but Ben looked at Optimus confused. "Nothing changes, Ben, except the enemy we fight." Gwen translated. Ben nodded and started to pace. "I'll need a code name and alternate mode." Gwen looked at Ben terrified. "Ben! You don't know how to drive!" Gwen reminded the stubborn boy.

"Hello? Earth to Dweeb!" Ben spoke with a huff in his next words, "Supercool transforming robot here! I would think how to operate my alt would be downloaded along with schematics for the transformation." Ben looked at Ratchet for confirmation. The old medbot was surprised that the human-turned-mech would figure things out so quickly. "He is right." Ratchet confirmed passively. Gwen's eyes narrowed. "Ben, I'm coming with you to make sure you comply with Rule One: Keep a low profile, Doofus." She growled as he picked her up in his servo. "We don't need a repeat with Director Steele on this Earth." Ben opened his mouth to say something about how that wouldn't have happened if Gwen trusted him in the first place but stopped himself and turned to leave with Gwen in servo.

Ratchet looked at the pair in confusion. "What are you doing?" He asked. "We are going to look for my alternate mode." Ratchet snorted. "You don't have to leave the base. Only connect your processor to the internet and search that way." Ratchet explained with an annoyed expression. Ben sighed and relaxed. When the young mech felt his processor connect with the wealth of data, he groaned. "Narrow the data bandwidth to what you want and only that." Gwen said soothingly. Ben's frame suddenly relaxed as his processor let go of the excess data and narrowed its focus as Gwen instructed. When Ben opened his optics again, the Omnitrix face on his chest flashed between green and white.

A smile grew on Ben's faceplate. For once, he knew why the Omnitrix was doing this. It was fused with something called a "T-Cog" that near as Ben could tell was the piece of biology in these robots responsible for their ability to assume an alternate mode. _Man, these guys are stranger than Upgrade._ Ben thought as he put Gwen on his shoulder and twisted the Omnitrix dial. A hologram of an old school Ford Fairlane appeared in green light in front of Ben. He didn't like the look of the car now that he was able to see it but looked at Gwen. She was making a face at the car, so Ben shifted the dial again. This time, a sleek Mustang greeted Ben's optics. Again, he passed on this form as well. Finally, Ben came to a concept Camaro that was sleek and powerful. Ben's grin only widened at seeing the car. He looked at Gwen on his shoulder. "Go for it, Ben!" She encouraged. Ben slammed the dial down and felt his body shift to match the sports car's frame. Ben quickly set Gwen down and smiled as his body compacted and shifted into his alternate mode. "Ok, even I have to admit that is awesome, Ben!" Gwendolyn said as she got in his passenger side.

Ben focused and created an aged-up holoform to fit in and gunned his engine. Once out of the base, Ben rolled down Main Street of Jasper and took a look around. "This place makes Bellwood look like New York or San Francisco." Ben said with a slight laugh. Gwen shook her head at Ben's assessment of the town and looked at his dash. "It's not as bad as Sparksville." They both laughed at that. "You got any cash on you?" Ben asked with a vent. Gwen shook her head. "Only enough for a meal at a fast food joint. Why?" Gwen could read the shrug in Ben's voice. "Cross-dimensional travel makes you hungry, so I'm told." Gwen raised an eyebrow at Ben. "Doofus...are you asking me out on a date?" Gwen asked with a grin.

She felt Ben's chassis shudder. "N-no!" His vocal processor hitched. Gwen giggled at Ben's reaction. "…and the name's 'Blaster', not Ben." Gwen rolled her eyes as Ben pulled into the drive-thu. Gwen quickly told her Doofus of a cousin what to order, and the mech pulled up to the window. The attendant at the window smiled at Ben. "Nice ride, Big Boy. Maybe you could take me for a spin sometime?" Gwen felt something rise in her as the server hit on Ben. Before Gwen could tell the girl off, Ben rolled his eyes at the girl. "You aren't my type." With that, Ben paid for Gwen's meal and sped off.

Soundwave was puzzled. A few cycles ago, a strange Energon signature appeared on the global reads. Then, it suddenly vanished. _Curious…_ The Spymaster thought as he reviewed the data. _Findings inconclusive. Laserbeak investigate._ The mech ordered his pet. Laserbeak soon found the mech and relayed footage of the mech pulling into a human refueling depot. _Odd…_ Soundwave thought as he had Laserbeak continue surveillance. _Megatron will wish to test this new mech's skills._ Soundwave concluded as he sent a detachment of Vehicons after the bot along with a few of the jets to test his competency against aerial foes as well.

The newly christened "Blaster" vented as he and Gwen rode around Jasper. "Oh, man! This place is so dull!" Gwen's eyes widened and she facepalmed. _Ben, you just DON'T say that!_ As if Ben's complaint pulled them out of thin air, four purple cars raced up the road toward Blaster and Gwen. "Decepticons…I thought they would be more individualized." Ben mumbled as he raced out of town with the cars tailing him. Blaster made sure to stay well ahead of the drones because he was sure they had access to ranged weapons in their vehicle mode just like he did. "Gwen, when I tell you, bail and run." Gwen glared at Blaster's dash in anger. "You thing I'm going to leave you to them alone?!" She growled. "Think again!" Gwen growled as she flipped through Charmcaster's spell book and smiled at the perfect spell before her eyes Blaster groaned. "Fine!" The young mech spun his vehicle form until Gwen was forced out on her butt with nothing wounded save her pride.

Blaster turned his attention to the drones and transformed. "Alright, you piles of scrap, let's go!" The mech growled as he took a loose guard stance. The drones looked at each other and charged him. Blaster took an odd fighting stance for a Cybertronian and fought like a Sumo Slammer. The drones were taken off guard by this, along with Soundwave who was watching the fight through Laserbeak. Ben took the confusion and quickly dispatched the drones. As Blaster was about to take out the last drone, a jet tackled him and pinned the mech's servos behind his back. _Megatron will definitely want an audience with this mech. He_ _is_ _so different from any other Cybertronian I've seen._ Soundwave commented as he sent the order to capture, not offline the mech.

As the drone roughly brought Blaster to his peds, it heard a strange sound and looked down to see a local organic femling. The look in the mech's optics showed concern for the filth. _Terminate her!_ Soundwave ordered. He reasoned that the mech was only fighting to protect his pet. Once she was gone, the mech would come willingly to his master. Oh, how wrong Soundwave was! Once the drone slammed its servo down on Gwen, Blaster saw red. Literally, his optics went from cool green to deep red. Blaster gripped the drone by the neck strut and would have sent it into a mountainside of the Rockies had a blue glow not grown until the drone was thrown back by a giant version of Gwen in her Lucky Girl outfit. Soundwave's processor almost overloaded at the sight he saw through Laserbeak's optics. _What in the unholy name of Unicron just happened?!_

Gwen smiled at Blaster as two aerial drones landed on either side of them. "Back to back!" Ben said as the red head simply followed his lead. Gwen's hands glowed with energy as she glared at the drone in front of her with a smile as Ben activated his blasters. The drones were down in a flash. To say Soundwave was shocked at this would have been a major understatement. The human and mech fought like soldiers but appeared to have no affiliation to Autobot or Decepticon, only to each other. Megatron's voice cut into the Spymaster's thoughts as evidence of how stunned the Spymaster was by what he saw. "An intriguing pair, are they not, Soundwave?" As usual, Soundwave remained silent. "I'm certain I can use the pair's loyalty to each other against the Autobots, but how?" Megatron's processor instantly went to an experimental virus condemned by the Council. His shark-like maw formed into a twisted grin. "Soundwave, contact Shockwave, his expertise will be required to persuade the duo to my aid."

 **Please Read and Review**


	4. An Alien History Lesson

Chapter Four: An Alien History Lesson

Max sighed as he pulled up closer to the signal from the tracers a couple hours at Hyperjet Speed later. "This doesn't make any sense!" Max said as he looked around. "In the middle of the Nevada desert with no sign of civilization for miles." The man mumbled as he thought, _Teleportation failures have dumped me in stranger places before._ Max then looked at his device's readout and scratched his head. "The tracers' signals are coming from inside that rock formation." Max groaned as he double checked the equipment to be sure. The man always kept his things in working order, but age could still cause malfunctions. When Max was certain his equipment wasn't malfunctioning, the man began to search the Mesa for hidden doors or an access hatch. Finding none, Mac began to pace in thought. "Extra-dimensional physics are a nightmare." Max groaned. "They could have gone anywhere or for that matter any time." Max looked at the Rustbucket and smiled as he got an idea. "It's a long shot, but I have to get the kids back." He mumbled as he took out the projector and calibrated it to the last known frequency before the portal collapsed.

Back with Blaster and Gwen, Gwen began to feel strange as they rode back to base. It couldn't be dehydration or hunger because she just ate with Ben, and it most likely wasn't heartburn because…Grandpa's cooking had turned their stomachs to iron. So, what was this annoying ache in Gwen's chest? Ben dissolved his holoform and looked at Gwen from different angles in his alt mode. She looked pale and sick but tried to hide it. "Gwen, don't lie to me." Ben said sternly as he shifted his rear view mirror to look at her better. "I'm fine, Doofus. It's just a little pain." She said gently. "That's what Mercutio said before he died, Dweeb!" Ben growled at her. "That doesn't help me feel better about the situation." He told her with a vent. "I'm taking you to Ratchet." The boy said to Gwen as she looked at Ben. "Ratchet wouldn't know how to treat me if something was wrong with me. He's a Cybertronian doctor, not a human one." Blaster's speed only increased. "He could a least give use an idea, Gwen." Gwen blinked. _Ben must be really worried if he used my name._ The girl thought. Before she could console Ben's fears, Gwen felt an unnatural sleep overwhelm her.

When Gwen opened her eyes again, she was staring at twelve mechs and a femme. "W-who are you?" The fembot among them giggled. "I don't see the appeal of you fleshies, but the mechling seems to have been struck in the Spark." She said as Gwen gave the fembot a confused look. "What are you talking about? Aren't you just machines?" Liege Maximo knelt down and glared at the girl, his optics blazing. "Fleshy, it is only Primus' desire to educate you that keeps me from turning you to a pulp at your ignorance." An old red bot with a metal beard glared at Maximo. "Enough, brother. Leave her in peace." Gwen glared at Maximo. "Cybertronian incarnation of evil…like Hades." Gwen said as her eyes never left the optics of Maximo. "It takes an artist's eye to be a metalsmith…something a femme is known for." Gwen mumbled as she began to reason out the Primes' respective duties. As she paced and pieced together the Primes' roles, the Primes only stood in shock. How could an organic know so much at just a glance? This form of QA between Gwen and the Primes continued for what seemed like hours.

When Gwen realized this, her eyes widened, "Slag, Ben's probably worried near to offlining by now!" Gwen didn't catch her unconscious use of the Cybertronian analogs for "shit" and "death" and turned to leave the Primes. As she turned, a metallic glint out of the corner of Gwen's eyes caught her attention. Gwen looked at her hands and gasped. In the place of human hands were the servos of a bot. "Gwendolyn…" A deep but kind voice called after her. Gwen started awake with a scream. She looked around in fear and saw Ratchet staring at a readout on his arm in confusion. "Scrap…" Gwen groaned as she sat up and held her head. "…what happened?" Blaster looked at Gwen as the redhead heard a faint but familiar voice. _…you are destined for so much. Seeing as Blaster has no Sire, I give you my personal blessing to Bond with him when you are ready._ "You passed out in the back seat of my alternate mode and mumbled a few strange names. I brought you to Ratchet and have been waiting for you to wake up, Dweeb."

Gwen looked Ben in the optics. "Do you remember any of the names?" Gwen asked as she went to stand up. Ben stopped her. "Easy. You've been out for a day or two." Gwen blinked in shock. "W-what?" Gwen's shock turned to reason as she nodded. "A crash course on Cybertronian history would take a couple days, even if it is directly from Solaris and the other Primes." Ratchet glitched when he heard that. "What's with the glitching out?" Gwen said as she looked at Ben. Arcee and Jack looked at each other knowingly. "What is it?" Gwen and Ben asked in unison. Jack smirked and Arcee shook her helm. "You two need to come with us." Arcee said as Jack chuckled. "Liege Maximo was an ass to me too. Don't worry." Ben looked at Jack and Gwen in confusion when Gwen just nodded at Jack. "When you two Bond, you'll understand." Arcee said gently. Gwen nodded and opened her mouth to respond. Before she could speak, Gwen doubled over, and her eyes glowed an electric green that mirrored Blaster's optics before she fell to the floor unconscious. "Gwen, hold on!"

Max's experiment yielded success, but Max was not expecting what he did hear when he fired up the altered Null Void Gun. "Gwen, hold on!" It was Ben, and he was frantic. There was an odd metallic quality to Ben's voice that Max only registered vaguely as his mind centered on his most likely gravely injured granddaughter and his terrified grandson. Ben stared down Vilgax without batting an eye, a feat that Max could not do as a hardened Plumber. Whatever had Ben terrified was nothing to play with, so Max quickly grabbed what weapons he could and charged into the vortex. Max appeared in a large Base on the other side of the portal and saw a green and black robot gently lay someone on a giant bed. Next to the bed, a red and white one began scanning Gwen. Max observed that the red beam would turn blue momentarily when it passed over Gwen's chest. When Max realized this person was Gwen, he leveled his weapons at the robots. With his optics still firmly on Gwen, the green and black robot's servo formed a blaster. "Come closer and you die." Ben said darkly. Max's eyes widened. "B-Ben?!" Max had seen a lot of strange things in his time but this topped them all. His grandson was threatening to kill him if he came any closer to his ailing granddaughter! "BENJAMIN, what's going on?!" At his full name, Ben finally turned to face the man and paled, if that was even possible for Cybertronians. "Slag! Grandpa, I can explain!"

 **Please Read and Review.**


	5. Changes and Revelations

Chapter Five: Changes and Revelations 

Max stared at Ben for a long moment after the young mech disengaged his blaster. "Ben, what's going on?" The boy didn't take his optics off Gwen. Ratchet scratched his helm and offered his opinion. Assuming the older human male was a familial match to the boy and girl, he spoke directly to Max. "Gwen is changing; she is becoming like Jack." Max walked up to the medic and glared. "I just went through a dimensional warp! I have no idea what you are spouting about!" Jack walked up to the old man and smiled. Then, Jack changed his arm to a blaster and back. Max's eyes widened at the sight. "When Mom touched my protoform, it scanned her DNA and created me." Jack explained. "Gwen is going through something similar but in reverse. She is going form completely human to half Cybertronian." Max glared at Jack. "My granddaughter is becoming half alien?!" Max began to pace in thought. _Could the Omnitrix have done this to Gwen through some form of biofeedback?_ Max shook his head angrily. _Azmuth will not like me next time we meet!_

Azmuth was confused as he studied the readouts from the final transformation transmitted by the Omnitrix. _Alien Species: unknown and nonorganic,_ Azmuth read silently. "Benjamin has really done it this time." The diminutive alien mumbled as he took readings from the Codon Stream and isolated the newest sample of material. The results were astonishing. The sample of code appeared to be derived FROM the Condon Stream itself! "This…is impossible!" Azmuth struggled to say the words before he analyzed the sample further. As Azmuth looked at the sample in detail, he marveled. "This sample is similar in composition to the metallic blue mutagen I found when I discovered this planet." Azmuth mumbled. "I wonder…" The Galvan mumbled as he stroked the long tendrils on his face in thought. Galvans may have been the smartest beings in the galaxy, but even they could not build a world from scratch. Rebuilding or altering worlds was easy, but creating worlds was beyond their power. That's why Azmuth considered the likelihood of a deity when he discovered the metal ball full of mutagen that he would name Primus. Now, he was not so certain it was a stroke of luck that took him to this planet, rather Fate.

Azmuth was about to put the sample in a genetic analysis machine to create an approximation of the being that would come out of this unique genetic code system like no other being in the galaxy when he heard a sound he knew all too well. "Paradox," Azmuth addressed without turning away from his analysis. "What do you want?" The Timewalker glared at the back of the small frog. "You did send a tachyon transmission to contact me. Did you not?" Azmuth shook his head. "No, I did not! I am busy with an anomaly in The Codon Stream. Why would I call-" Azmuth's question was cut short by quiet yet echoing laughter. Paradox shivered. "How could I have not known about you before?" Paradox questioned ominously. The voice laughed a little louder. "You are only a organic fluke caught outside of Time and should not exist past the point of that accident, Samuel J. Inigma." The voice said as metal sprang from the ground and clamped around Paradox. "What…what are you doing?!" Primus vented. "You are an unnecessary anomaly that threatens the order of the created Multiverse." The god grumbled. As he spoke, Paradox began to melt into the same mutagen that was in abundance when Azmuth found the planet.

Once Paradox was no more, the liquid seeped into the ground as Azmuth stared at the place where the puddle was in shock. "W-what are you?" The terrified Galvan asked. Primus' form shimmered to life in a dazzling blue light to reveal a white mech with kind gold optics. "I am the God of Creation." He looked at Azmuth. "I exist across all realities simultaneously, but I hate coming to this one because you poisoned my body, Little Frog." The god grumbled. "How was I supposed to suspect that Primus was a living being?!" Azmuth countered. The god shook his helm. "You were not." He stated simply. "I awaken in this reality now because I need access to the device on young Blaster's body." Azmuth blinked at the god. _He is a god and is asking for access to the Omnitrix?!_ Primus only smiled before he responded to Azmuth's thought. "I'm not beyond civility, Azmuth. Unlike my Brother, I do not take by force; choice is important to me." Azmuth nodded and allowed the god access to his on-site data core. Primus nodded his thanks. "I now return to my slumber in this reality." Primus mumbled before he vanished.

Back at Omega One, Blaster could not stop staring at the berth where Gwen lay. "Ben, she's going to be ok." Max told the mech gently. Blaster looked down at his grandfather and braved a smile. Suddenly, the Omnitrix started flashing between Energon blue and the red of Recharge Mode. Ben shook his helm in anger. "Aw, man! I really like Blaster!" Max's eyes widened. "Ben, why is the Omnitrix flashing blue and red?" Before Ben could open his mouth to offer a response, a familiar red light flooded the room, and a ten year old kid stood in the place of the giant mech that stood in his place only seconds before. Ben looked at his human hands in mild disappointment. "Well, at least there's one plus." Ben said with a soft smile as he walked over and gripped Gwen's hand.

At that touch, a shock jolted through both of them. In the process, the jolt woke Gwen and threw Ben across the room. Ben hit the wall at speed and groaned before he hit the floor face first. Max and Jack ran to help the boy up as Miko just shook her head and laughed at the scene. As Ben got to his feet, the boy looked back to see Max staring at a rough crater that was now in the rock where Ben landed. Max looked at Ben who seemed unaffected by the impact with the exception of a little disorientation that came with unexpected rapid movement. "You should be a pancake." Max grumbled. "What happened?" Max asked as he looked at Ben and noticed the boy's eyes were now an electric green. Ben heard a voice in his head. I changed the Omnitrix default to a form similar to your Sparkmate. Ben grinned widely at that. "Thank you, Primus." He said softly. _The other organic forms will remain unchanged, and your Sparkmate will no longer outlive you by several thousand vorns._ Ben laughed. "Yeah…that might be important." Primus seemed to have a chuckle in his voice as he said, _Indeed._

On the Nemesis, Megatron was pacing. "How much longer will it require, Shockwave?" Shockwave's massive chassis plodded across the Nemesis' lab. "Your impatience is most illogical, Lord Megatron. Some unforeseen variables have forced me to alter the virus program, but this delay will only be minimal. I assure you, Lord Megatron. This virus will covert Cybertronian and even fabled Techo-organic neural nets to your will, my lord." Megatron smiles into his comm. "Excellent, Shockwave. With what you say, I can even bend The Bearer of the Key to my will!" Megatron stared out of the bridge with twisted glee in his optics. _Soon, Optimus, even you will bow to me!_


	6. The School of Hard Knocks

Chapter Six: The School of Hard Knocks

Megatron vented as he walked up and down _The Nemesis_ repeatedly. That was the drawback of a well thought out attack. The waiting was a glitch! Megatron shook his helm and went to Soundwave to check on Shockwave's progress. As the mech walked down the halls, he saw a wing tip out of the corner of his optic and mentally snarled, _Why do I even bother with that fool Starscream?_ A wicked thought ran through Megatron's processor as the mech continued to walk past the Seeker and acted as if he had not seen the coward. A group of drones noticed this and looked at each other. "Screamer is in for it next time he's called to Lord Megatron's throne room." One mumbled as the others nodded. They were curious though as to why Megatron had not straightened out the traitor right then. Megatron's maw twisted into a grin that reached all the way to the mech's optics as he entered Soundwave's communications hub.

"Soundwave, report," Megatron's voice cut through the mostly silent hub. "I wish to know what progress Shockwave has made with this weapon." The Faceless Mech was about to splice together a response for his master when a message came through the long rage tachyon receiver. "Soundwave," Shockwave's nigh monotone voice came through the speakers. "I am transmitting the viral protocol as per Megatron's orders. Testing of the virus proved illogical due to a lack of test subjects in my lab. A field test of the program would be recommended and the logical course. Inform Lord Megatron of this when you receive this message. Transmitting viral code now." A moment later, Megatron smiled at Soundwave. "Very good, Soundwave, inform me when the transmission has finished. I have a lab rat to summon." Soundwave only nodded but inwardly thought, _It's about time that traitorous Seeker was made to heel by Lord Megatron._

At Omega One, Max was being lead around the base by a very energetic Miko. She looked at the older man in surprise when he only nodded periodically at her to let her know he was listening. This stunned the girl, "Dude, this is the base where Prime, Bulk, and the other bots plan the smack down on the 'Cons! How are you not blown away by this?!" Max chuckled at the girl's shock. _This is just like a Plumber's barracks, only bigger._ The old man thought. "Miko, let Mr. Tennyson be." Bulkhead admonished. "Why is he so dull?!" Miko growled. Ben and Gwen turned and glared at her from across the room. The cousins looked at each other and nodded. That still weirded Miko out although the pair had been at the base for more than a few hours. _Were those two telepaths?_ Miko thought as a little fear ran through Miko's mind \at the prospect.

Gwen looked at Ratchet. "Do you have a training room?" Ratchet blinked in surprise at the question but nodded, pointed, and spoke, "Off the main room and to your immediate left." Gwen nodded as Ben's face took on a look that disturbed Miko. The expression was almost a perfect match to her own face when she was about to prank one of the Bots. Ben nodded at Miko. "Come on, Miko." Ben said with an unassuming tone in his voice. Miko gulped but stayed put. Ben shook his head and picked up the Asian girl. "This is what happens when you disrespect Grandpa." Ben growled as he put Miko down inside the massive training room.

Gwen smiled and input a memory from her CPU into the simulation databanks. The blank squares of the room's walls disappeared and became the Null Void. Miko yelped as the ground around her seemed to vanish, and the girl dropped until she was caught by a passing asteroid. Gwen and Ben tensed as the simulation generated holoforms of Kevin and Vilgax. "Time for round two already, Benji?" Kevin growled as he smiled and laughed menacingly. "Give me the Omnitrix now, child, or your cousin dies." Ben looked at Gwen for a brief second and received an almost invisible nod to whatever question the brunette asked. Miko was shocked that the boy showed no fear toward opponents the size of Megatron and simply glared at Vilgax and Kevin with hate!

Gwen's eyes glowed blue as she looked at the threat before them. "Twista Combati!" Gwen growled as Ben was thrown toward the squid monster. Mid flight, Ben activated the Omnitrix and became a giant pill bug! The roller smashed between Vilgax and Kevin as if it was in the middle of a giant pinball game. Then, Ben landed on a rocky platform and began to spin in place. Miko watched in shock as Gwen growled, "Infernous!" Vilgax, who was charging towards Ben, was struck by the flame and cried out as the intense heat seared his skin. Kevin took this opportunity to look at Gwen in a sickly way as Ben timed out just to slam into Vilgax's exoskeleton. Ben expected the impact to kill him, but it only jarred him slightly. That was when Ben remembered the recent modifications to his body. Gwen must have had a similar realization because her face went from terrified to irate in a flash. "You don't hurt Ben, Vilgax, or I will wipe the floor with your megalomaniac aft!"

Together, Ben and Gwen attacked on both sides. Vilgax was shocked by this change, but his body armor seemed to absorb Energon blasts with ease. That surprised Miko, but Ben and Gwen expected it. Energy weapons were a commonplace piece of alien tech, so it made sense that Vilgax's armor would be hardened against blasters. Gwen smiled at Ben as the two active combatants landed back at their respective starting points. "Plan Ben!" Gwen yelled. Ben's eyes lit up at the suggestion, but Miko was at a loss as to what "Plan Ben" was. Miko watched as the cousins started racing around the giant biped squid. Then, quicker than the eye could track, both leapt at Vilgax. Their fists impacted Vilgax's face so hard that the face seemed to ripple before the facial structure was completely reduced to a mismatched pile of shattered bone in a bag of skin.

As soon as Gwen landed, she was seized by Kevin. The girl glared at Kevin and tried to get out of his grip. Even with her new strength, Gwen was unable to free herself from the monster's grip as he began to burn her. Gwen looked at Kevin's hand as if wondering when the pain was going to start. Miko started to cry as she watched the flames from Kevin's hand cover Gwen.. Megatron was never as brutal to her knowledge. (Bulkhead would tell her otherwise later and let the girl know of Breakdown's perverted comments about the Asian girl after she got out of this simulated fight.) Miko looked up to see Gwen smiling devilishly as Kevin continued to turn up the heat and still failed to burn her. Kevin looked at Gwen in shock. "What the Hell are you?!" Kevin cried in shock. Before Gwen could answer, Ben jumped up and clocked Kevin in the face with rage in his eyes. As Kevin fell, Gwen jumped out of his slack grip and landed beside Ben. "I thought you were gone, Dweeb." Ben said as he tried to mask the pain he felt. "We're fireproof thanks to our altered-" Ben shut down Gwen's Ratchet-style lecture with a surprisingly heated kiss. "Warn me next time." He said softly as he drank in her glowing green eyes.

Everyone was watching the simulation by the time Ben and Gwen shared their first kiss. Arcee stared at the duo with a stunned but pleased smile on her face. Bulkhead nearly glitched as he watched the two take down those monsters with the precision and skill of a SpecOps team. Bumblebee and Raf were curious about how the duo fought so well with so little verbal communication. Jack just smiled at the pair as his eyes looked over at Arcee. Ratchet was busy pulling biometric data off the simulator concerning the cousins for study. Optimus nodded in approval of the duo's combat performance along with Max. The grandfather also had a large grin on his face. _Finally, you both admit to what I've been seeing for weeks._ Miko walked up to Max and mumbled, "I'm so sorry I called you dull, Mister Tennyson." Max smiled at the girl. "Try not to assume so much." In the home of Natalie and Frank Tennyson, Natalie jerked out of sleep as she felt a flood of emotions assault her. Happiness, panic, fear, and contentment all fought to express themselves in the woman's mind, but she had no idea where such emotions stemmed from. The question formed before Natalie's brain could grab it. "What just happened to Gwen?"

 **Please Read and Review**


	7. Shocks

Chapter Seven: Shocks

As soon as the thought registered in Natalie's mind, she glanced over at her husband to make sure the man was still asleep. _Good,_ Natalie thought when she saw he stayed motionless as the young woman put her legs over the side of the bed as the mattress creaked in response to her motion. Slowly and silently, the woman lifted herself to a standing position and pulled a drawer out of her nightstand. "Lux…" Natalie mumbled. Her vision brightened at the command as if lights were turned on in the room. Natalie smiled gently with a small spark of happiness at the successful spell. _I still got it._ The blonde thought as she lifted the false bottom in the drawer and pulled out a weathered, red leather-bound, pocket-sized volume. Natalie walked to the kitchen and sighed as she gently put the book on the table. As it touched the wood, the book expanded to approximately four times its original pocket size. Scanning over the ancient runes, Natalie grumbled, "Where are the the Transport Spells?!"

As the rusty Sorceress searched her spells for one that would take Natalie to her daughter, Gwen and Ben were still recovering from their kiss. A part of Gwen denied it actually happened, but one look at Grandpa Max told her it was indeed real. To her surprise, Gwen didn't see a trace of anger in the aged man's face. "Grandpa, you don't seem surprised or angry." Ben looked from Gwen's face to their Grandfather and added, "Yeah, I figured you would go nuts and separate us." OPTIMUS let out a light chuckle at the children's fear. "I believe your grandfather has seen wonders and dealt with problems in his age that dwarf that concern if Gwendolyn's training simulation is the norm for you all." Max's face brightened for a moment before it nearly as quickly became downcast. Ben facepalmed and sigh. "Xylene…" Gwen spoke softly, giving voice to Ben's thoughts. The girl walked over to her grandpa. "When we get back, you have to swear you will call her back to Earth, so you two can hash this out." Gwen said with a light glare. Max looked at his grandchildren and nodded, "Careful, Ben, she could talk you into anything given the right motive." Ben only nodded in agreement with him.

Megatron smiled and laughed as the traitorous Starscream stood unnaturally stiff before his master with dulled optics. "Starscream," Megatron said with an uncharacteristic dark smile in his voice. "Do you swear eternal allegiance to me and only me?" Starscream fell and prostrated himself before Megatron. "Until I join the Allspark, my Lord and Master." Megatron's glossa formed into a gnarled grin as he nodded to his obedient slave. "Search out for a human." Starscream seemed to smile. "Pardon the glorious Megatron, but why are we looking for a single human amongst the masses of vermin?" Megatron looked at Starscream. "This human is unique. She and her companion Blaster could be the key to the fall of the Autobots under my heel once and for all!" Starscream turned to leave and follow orders like an obedient dog. Megatron smiled in spite of himself. "Yes, even Prime will bow to me in the coming solar cycles."

At the Base, Gwen and Ben were discussing things with Max. "Honestly, I've seen this coming for a while kids. I was just waiting to see if either of you would move on your feelings." The older man said with a gentle smile at the children. "Will…" Gwen looked at Ben and back to Max before she finished her thought. "…our parents try to separate us?" Max stroked his chin in thought for a few moments. Then, he spoke with a sigh. "I don't know. Your fathers will need some convincing. As for your mothers…" Max shook his head. "Natalie seems…strange. Sandra seems a little…disengaged with reality." Max said calmly. Ben nodded. Gwen looked at Max. "What do you mean by 'strange', Grandpa?" Max shook his head. "I always got an odd gut feeling around her…" Ben looked at Max. "…a feeling of power." The boy said calmly as he nodded in agreement with Max. Gwen's eyes widened. "I never felt it." Ben looked at her. "You give off that aura too, Dweeb, but it's not as strong." Gwen saw Ben make a connectIon in his head. "Can you feel Charmcaster's magic while you're around her?" Gwen shook her head. "I can only feel my own." Ben nodded and smiled at Gwen. "I think Uncle Frank married a w-" Ben didn't finish the statement as a blinding light briefly filled the room.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, don't you dare finish that word!" All optics and eyes in the base turned to look at the intruder. Most of the Bots' blasters hummed to life as centuries of battle reflex took over in the Bots. Ben blanched at the command as Gwen spluttered, "M-Mom?!" The girl's eyes widened at the sight before them. The person was definitely Natalie Tennyson, but she was dressed in a robe and coat that was red with yellow trim and similar in style to Charmcaster's normal outfit. "Of course, It's me, honey. Where do you think you got your magical skills from?" Gwen only stared. "Certainly not your father, he's completely human." The tone with which Natalie said that statement made Gwen blush in the way only a daughter can. "Why are you here?" Gwen asked in confusion. "I was worried, so I came to see if you were ok." Natalie then noticed where Gwen's hand was as it rested gently on top of Ben's.

Natalie's face hardened. "What are you thinking, boy?" She asked him with a stern look that Ben felt would make Vilgax run and hide. Ben only gulped and quickly moved his hand. _I'm dead!_ Ben's mind yelled. Natalie just nodded. "Not Yet, you're not, _boy_!" Natalie spat. "Mom, stop it!" Gwen growled as she glared at the Sorceress. "Why couldn't you choose someone outside your family, Gwendolyn?" The woman's eyes burned red with power. Gwen got up to defend Ben, her eyes glowing intense blue, but the boy pushed her back behind him and stood. Ben closed his eyes and glared at Natalie. "You're pissed at me. Leave Gwen out of it!" Natalie nodded. "I respect your bravery, but do you really love my daughter?" Ben got in the woman's face and glared at her. "You are not the same," Natalie said as her eyes widened. "Something has changed in both of you."

As he watched the exchange, Jack glared at the woman. Something about Natalie pushed him off royally. "What is your problem?!" Arcee shivered as Jack stormed over to the woman. She had only seen him this mad once before, and it didn't end well for the troops that attempted to capture Arcee. Natalie looked at Jack. "You are fused with that…machine?" She asked. "Her NAME is ARCEE!" Ben shook his head. "Outside. NOW, witch!" Natalie glared at him. "How dare you?! You, my flesh and blood, would call me such a thing?" She growled. Ben smirked and activated his blasters. "I'm only related to you by marriage, witch." Ben looked back at Gwen. She was terrified and crying into Jack's shoulder.

Now, Ben was truly and thoroughly pissed off. "You are gonna pay for making her cry." Ben spoke coldly as he powered up the Groundbridge to isolated coordinates. "No blasters or blades, this is personal." Ben growled as he dialed for Four Arms and felt his body change after they both left the Bridge. "You won't like me when I'm Four Arms." Ben growled as Natalie floated in the air above him. Ben glared at Natalie, jumped into the air and tackled Natalie in a bear hug. "Flights are cancelled!" Ben growled as they slammed into the ground. Ben tried to beat her into the dirt, but Natalie's mystic shields held. Natalie was stunned when her shields began to crack under the force of Ben's rage. _He really does care for her._ Natalie thought sadly. "I yield! The challenge…is yours!" Natalie declared. Natalie held up her hands weakly in defense. Ben glared at her hard as the Watch timed out and offered her a hand up.

As Natalie took it, the scream of jet engines filled their ears. Ben looked up to see said jet transform and land on top of Ben. "I am searching for your friend. Megatron wishes to have an audience with her and only her." Ben glared hard at the Bot. "You'll never get your servos on her!" Ben closed his eyes and heard Gwen calling, "Let him go, slagger, and you can have me." Ben's eyes went wide. "GWEN, NO!" Gwen nodded at Ben sadly as the 'con scooped her up and rocketed off. Natalie stared at the shrinking jet in shock as Ben looked at her. "We let him take her." Ben said as he glared at the red hourglass on the Omnitrix. Ben was surprised when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We WILL get her back…Ben."

 **Please Read and Review**


	8. The Reveal

**Author's Note:** There was a typo that read "Chapter Six" in the original print. Hopefully this fixes that.

Chapter Eight: The Reveal

Ben glared into the sky and held up his Omnitrix arm as if he was readying a weapon. Natalie watched in confusion as Ben's eyes squinted in focus on the jet as if he was targeting it. Once Ben zeroed in on Starscream in his sights, the boy growled in anger before his hand changed faster than any human could track into a blaster before Ben released a blaster bolt of plasma Energon. The ball of superheated material sailed through the air and hit Starscream's thrusters with surgical precision. Natalie didn't have time to register that the weapon was Ben's hand, and instead, her mind only assumed that the weapon was hidden on Ben's person. Before Natalie could ask Ben about the weapon, it vanished as if it was never there. _Maybe it was just my stressed mind._ The woman rationalized with herself. As these thoughts ran through the woman's mind, she heard Ben call back to her.

"Come on, Aunt Natalie!" Ben said as he started running toward the downed Seeker. Natalie just looked at Ben in shock. "Shouldn't the government handle something like this?" Ben shook his head and answered her question as he continued to pick up speed, now running at the speed of an Olympic Athlete, "No, ma'am. They ask too many questions." Ben told her calmly as Natalie recited a spell so that she would be able to keep pace with Ben. _How is he moving so fast?_ Natalie thought in confusion. _I'm using magic to keep his pace, yet Ben seems as if he's only comfortably jogging._ Natalie knew Ben was young and in shape for his age, but still, even youth and fitness had their limits. _What's going on?_ Natalie questioned as she felt a bit like Alice on her trip down the rabbit's hole. Natalie watched Ben finally stop as she saw the boy glare at a large creature that looked like a mechanical man. Well, "man" would be a general term because this one looked decidedly feminine.

Ben glared at Starscream. "Where's Gwen, you burned out pile of slag?!" Ben momentarily blushed as he realized he cussed out someone in front of his aunt. Ben pushed past the monetary shame and reminded himself that his aunt was not familiar with Cybertronian swear words. Starscream most certainly was though. "You dare call me that, youngling?!" Ben grinned and took a shot in the dark about Cybertronian physiology, "Well, isn't someone breaching like a glitching femme?" Ben taunted. Ben felt his confidence waver as he felt eyes bore into him from behind as the boy realized his aunt figured out that particular insult. Ben refused to let Starscream see the momentary stumble in his mind and kept his gaze unwavering on Starscream's optics as the Seeker stared at Ben in shock. _Gwen is in danger,_ Ben told himself. _Once she is safe, then you worry about the wrath of your aunt._ Ben's grin only widened as Starscream's chassis began to shake and his optics narrowed to pinpricks of red light in narrowed rage. _Hubris…easy to taunt, easy to trick…The mad king throws the best he has at us._ Ben thought as a grin of victory gradually spread across Ben's face.

Gwen saw her opening when Starscream turned his servos over to bring his missiles to bear against Ben and dropped out of the Seeker's grip between his digits. Gwen rolled and softened her drop further with magic, but the drop still knocked the wind out of her. Natalie's eyes widened as maternal instinct took over. Natalie ran to her daughter, and went to pick her up; almost certain Gwen broke something in the impact. When Gwen stood and glared at Starscream with intent to kill in her eyes, Natalie wisely backed off but was confused as to why Gwen wasn't terrified of the mechanical monstrosity. Ben looked over at Gwen and received a nod that seemed to be an answer to an unspoken question and a signal to Ben.

Natalie gasped as Ben moved so fast, he seemed to appear next to Gwen. Then, her surprise continued as Gwen produced a weapon from both her hands similar to the blaster Ben shot Starscream down with earlier. "Go for the right optic…" Gwen began as Ben finished, "…you go for the left." Faster than Starscream could shutter his optics or shield them with his servos, the Seeker was blinded by the duo. Ben and Gwen looked at each other and rolled their optics as Starscream swore vengeance. You've heard one crazy villain vengeance speech, you've heard them all. The pair reasoned, but Starscream's last statement snapped both of them to full attention. As Starscream stepped into the Decepticon Groundbridge, he said, "The glorious Lord Megatron's plan gets set in motion regardless of your victory against me." Ben and Gwen looked at each other as a shiver of fear crawled up both their backs, for in Starscream's words was not a threat or an attempt to salvage wounded pride. The words Starscream spoke had a surety to them rarely heard from a villain. That is what scared Ben and Gwen. Starscream relayed to them a malevolent promise from Megatron!

Before Ben and Gwen could truly think about the ramifications of Megatron's promise by proxy, another voice brought the pair back to reality. "What in the world was that?!" The angry mother and aunt looked each of the children in the eye. "You both will explain EVERYTHING when we get back!" Ben sighed and looked at his aunt. Then, he and Gwen looked at each other as a silent conversation passed between them. Ben gave Gwen a slight nod. They had to handle this right, or it was very likely to blow up in their faces. "Let's start with the basics." Ben said with a smile. "Gwen and I are no longer completely human." Ben said as he changed his hands to blasters to prove it to his aunt. Gwen smiled and said, "You'll have to ask Ratchet for the particulars on our new physiology." Gwen explained.

Natalie stared at the children in shock. "Who turned you into freaks?!" Ben glared at her but wisely but back a retort. "No one turned us into freaks. It started with this." Ben said as he pointed to the Omnitrix. "I found it at the beginning of Summer." Gwen laced her fingers through Ben's. "We've spent the Summer fighting crooks, a mutant who truly is a freak after he absorbed the energy of the Omnitrix, and a tyrannical warlord Grandpa fought when he was younger." Gwen said calmly. Ben picked it up again. "We were fighting the warlord and the mutant in an alternate prison dimension." Gwen looked at her servo blaster with a grin. "There was a malfunction with the portal gun, and it brought us here." Ben walked over to Natalie. "The Omnitrix scanned a Cybertronian." Gwen giggled. "This is where it gets weird." Ben gave Gwen an odd look at that statement, shrugged, and continued to speak. "Gwen and I were changed by the Cybertronian God, Primus, into techno-organics, like Jack."

Natalie couldn't believe her ears. "You're telling me the boy with black hair is not entirely human either?!" Ben and Gwen shook their heads in tandem. "Why do Jack and that machine he's always with give off a soothing aura?" Ben glared at his aunt. "Say it with me." The boy told her with an annoyed sigh. "Cybertronians are NOT machines! They are born, live, feel emotions, fall in love, have Spaklings, and eventually offline." Ben tried to clarify without sounding as pissed as he was at his aunt. Gwen saw this, squeezed Ben's hand, and said, "Jack and Arcee are Sparkbound, the Cybertronian equivalent of married." Gwen said as her and Ben's eyes glowed as they told Natalie about Bonding. Natalie raised an eyebrow at Ben and Gwen's glowing optics which seemed to go unnoticed by the pair. "There's something about this you are both hiding." Natalie said as she decided to probe for her suspicions to be confirmed. Ben and Gwen looked at each other and smiled widely. "Primus said that he wishes for Ben and I to Bond when we are older." All Natalie could do was scream a very undignified, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Natalie closed her eyes and sat in the Lotus Position. Then, she focused on a powerful but dormant energy in the cosmos and felt a smile twitch onto her face as she found Cybertron and its Core. When Natalie vanished, Ben gulped and mumbled, "Rusty scrap!" He looked at Gwen sadly. "I don't want to lose you because she forces Primus to go back on his promise." Ben told her quietly. Gwen focused on the fragile empathy link with her mother and sent a mountain of rage through it. Once Natalie neared Cybertron, her daughter's rage forced the sorceress to ground before she could reach her intended target in the Well of Alsparks. Once Natalie got to her feet, the woman insulated herself from the toxic atmosphere with a protective field and started walking. A powerful voice seemed to radiate out from everywhere on the battle-scarred world. " _Your family attempted to teach you my ways and the ways of my children, but you wouldn't harken._ " Primus told her. " _Your education now falls to me._ " He told the witch calmly. " _Let's begin._ "

 **Please Read and Review.**


	9. Education and Amendment

Chapter Nine: Education and Amendment

Natalie looked around the barren darkness of the war torn world and shivered. _Yes_ , Primus spoke in her mind. _My children have brought me pain and war, but I never desired that fate for them._ The Creator of Cybertronians said sadly. Natalie's vision became white for a moment. Then, in place of the dark world, a gleaming metropolis arose around her. _After I created the Thirteen,_ Primus continued. _They settled into peace until Megatronus betrayed his siblings and plunged Cybertron into war._ Natalie blinked as she thought she heard sadness in the tone of this übermecha. The scene around her changed again. _After the Fallen was banished, peace reigned again…for a time._

Natalie walked by a large statue In the city square of Kaon. When she looked up and saw the terrible visage stare back at her, Natalie yelped and jumped back in panicked fear at the sight. _Megatron…_ Primus spoke again, identifying the statue for the human. _Noble as she claimed, the femme never was._ Natalie looked around once more and saw Megatron fighting. Lean and quick was not something Natalie would normally attribute to machines, but there was no denying the proof here. Megatron moved with deadly speed and vanquished her enemies easily with her agility.

 _She rose in prestige, catching the optic of a young clerk named Orion Pax._ Natalie's view changed again and saw the two bots courting one another. The first thought was to laugh at the sight, but something in Orion's optics told her it was real. She saw that same look in Frank's eyes when she looked at him. _Unhappy with the Castes, Orion and Megatron worked together on a way to reshape their government._ Natalie sensed a great sadness in Primus' next words and shivered. _Clashing ideals brought the romance to a halt…_ Natalie watched the pair argue and felt a general sense of pain in the situation. _…and destroyed it completely when I chose Orion over Megatron to lead._ The scene shifted again. _Megatron kept her name but had Knockout, a trusted medic in the Pits, build her a mech chassis._ Primus stopped. _Thus, the War began._

Natalie's vision returned to the dismal world of Cybertron. With new eyes, she looked around the landscape. "All of this destruction from a broken heart?" Natalie whispered softly as doors slid open to her left. Natalie looked behind her to see the same statue of Megatron on its face, broken into pieces. Natalie wanted to examine the statue further but stopped when a single word rand through her mind. _Walk._ The gentle command surprised the sorceress, but she didn't hesitate to obey it. Walking down the corridor, Natalie felt a sense of dread. Knowing one is on a deity's home turf when said person wants to contest a decision of that deity can do that to a person.

When Natalie came to the end of the hall, her breath caught. A large ball of blue energy encased in metal with two large crossing rings of spinning runes greeted her. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked as she looked at the mechanism before her. _"You wish to talk about what I did to young Blaster and his Sparkmate."_ Primus spoke with concern, his voice coming from the mechanism. _"Why does their relationship trouble you?"_ Natalie looked at the mechanism because she didn't like the idea of talking to the air. "I don't know how things work with Bonding here, but on Earth, their relationship is out of the norm." Primus seemed confused. _"Is love not the core of Bonding on Earth?"_ Natalie sighed. "They are related. Their…" Natalie had to think of the right Cybertronian equivalence. "…Sires are brothers." Primus' laugher echoed through the chamber at Natalie's complaint. Natalie got up and glared at the mechanism. "I DON'T WANT FREAKS FOR GRANDCHILDREN!"

The cool blue in the mechanism shifted to red. _"Do you think me a fool, mortal?!"_ Natalie was sent crashing to the metallic ground by the force in Primus' voice. Once Natalie composed herself, Primus spoke again. _"Blaster and his Sparkmate are no longer entirely human for that very reason."_ Primus explained. _"Cybertronian reproduction involves a temporary fusion of the Sparks of the Sire and Carrier. Once the Sparks separate, a new Spark formed from the fusion and gestates in the Carrier's chassis for a time, building a chassis around itself from her Energon stores. Then, the Sparkling is gently ejected from the Carrier to grow and be raised similarly to a human child."_ Natalie shivered at this, but more her foolishness than anything.

"I was scared for my daughter and didn't want her to be an outsider." Natalie shook her head and laughed lightly. "My people are not from Earth either," She explained. "We came from a realm called Ledgerdomain. Manipulating forces with words of our old Language, we almost destroyed our home. A few of us escaped its destruction and became known among the humans as Magic Users." Natalie sighed. "I had hoped my daughter's human side would keep her from Magic. Then, Frank's father had to take her and Ben on that trip! I knew the moment her heritage awakened, yet I could do nothing without revealing myself." Primus spoke gently. _"Blaster will protect her to the last pulse of his Spark. You do not need to fear their relationship."_ Natalie nodded at the mechanism and vanished.

Ben and Gwen were startled when Natalie appeared in front of the pair without warning. Ben glared at the woman and stood in front of Gwen protectively. "Relax, Ben." Natalie said before she explained her audience with Primus. The Bots were stunned. They did not expect Primus to be willing to talk to the woman who thought of he and his children as machines and nothing more. "I was wrong." Natalie admitted as she looked at Ben and Gwen. "The main reason I wasn't happy with your dating each other was…" She paused and blushed. "Gwen, you were only half human before this whole thing." Natalie said. "Haven't you wondered why Hex and Charmcaster are the only other magicians you know or have seen?" Gwen's mother asked the redhead. "True Magic can only be used by citizens of Legerdomain and their children." Natalie said as she smiled. "I may look like it, but I am far from Human." She said gently.

Gwen walked up and slapped her Mom…hard. "You are not even human?!" Gwen's glare intensified. "Why wasn't I told?!" Natalie shook her head. "I didn't know where to begin." The elder sorceress admitted. "Grandpa Max knew, but that's because the only reason Earth would agree to sheltering us was if we made a deal with the Plumbers and kept in tight contact with them." Max shot Natalie a glare that said that was beyond her to divulge. Sensing the tension between her mother and Grandpa Max, Gwen's eyes sparkled with tears as she looked at her mother. Ben gently squeezed her hand and said, "Come on, Dweeb. Let's go see if we can get something to eat." All Gwen did was nod as the pair headed outside.

Once outside, Ben and Gwen looked at each other. Ben scratched the back of his head. "Why do I have the feeling things are about to get worse?" Ben asked as he felt a faint fear from an unknown source. Gwen looked at Ben. "It usually works that way." She said somberly. Ben smiled. "Come on, Gwen." The boy said with a plea to his voice. "I'll even let you beat me silly in a sparring match." Ben breathed a sigh of relief when that brought a smile to Gwen's face, but the relief vanished when Gwen smiled mischievously at him. _I've created a monster. Ben thought as he and Gwen stared each other down. At an unknown signal, Ben and Gwen charged each other._

Grappling and holds were the main focus of the match until Ben triggered his blade. Gwen nodded and cast a spell to dull their blades for the duel. Unlike with the grappling and holds, Gwen didn't have a clear advantage over Ben because neither had that much experience with their close-combat weapons and had to adjust with practice strikes and testing different techniques. Once Ben and Gwen were comfortable with the blades, they nodded to each other with determination in their green optics.

Then, the pair went into a fury. As it turned out, Ben had a slight advantage in the swordplay duel because he tried his best to copy lightsaber dueling moves from "Star Wars". They were largely effective with the exception of a few things that behaved differently because the blade was an extension of himself. Soon, Ben and Gwen overcame these difficulties, augmented by their weapon use subroutines and proved themselves effective fighters and duelists.

However, there was one factor they did not account for in their desert duel, and that factor watched them with keen interest thanks to his pet Laserbeak's live feed. As Soundwave watched the pair duel, he heard Megatron's peds approaching and put the duel on the larger video screen to be seen by Megatron. "Interesting, Soundwave…" The Lord of Decepticons noted as he watched the two hybrids duel. It was intense fighting. Optics could barely track their movements and was exactly what Megatron hoped. "Soundwave, Groundbridge me to their location."

Completely focused on each other as the match wore on, Ben and Gwen did not hear the portal come to life behind them. Ben and Gwen were locked in a standstill when they were plucked from the ground. "You will serve me well, younglings." Ben shook his head at the tyrant's demand. "I don't take orders too well, Bucket Head!" Ben growled as he hit the Omnitrix and became Diamondhead. Diamondhead formed his arm into a blade and sliced free of Megatron's grip. Falling to the desert below, Ben rolled and glared at Megatron. "Give me back my Sparkmate now, Megatron!" Ben ordered. Megatron activated his blade. "You can try." With a growl, metal and crystal clashed. The shockwave from force of impact was impressive.

Ben glared at Megatron with hate in his eyes and charged. Megatron intercepted with an uppercut that knocked Ben back and sprayed splinters of crystal all over the battlefield. Gwen held her breath and shivered in Megatron's grasp as Ben lay motionless for a few seconds. Then, Ben got up and cracked his neck. "You hit pretty hard…for a femme!" Megatron saw red and rushed Ben before Megatron attempted to crush the Petrosapien under a fist. Ben rolled out of the way before the fist could connect.

"Seriously, what is it with huge bad guys and brute force?" Ben asked as he dodged another fist. "My past is no concern of yours! You will die just like all others who defy me!" Megatron roared. "Talk, talk, talk; do you guys ever shut up?" Ben asked as he attacked Megatron again. "…or is that you are lonely, and the only one's you're able to talk with are foes." Megatron's optics widened for a fraction of a second. Then, they narrowed dangerously. "Talking solves nothing…" A massive fist slammed Ben to the dirt. "…Orion!"

Ben glared up at Megatron through hazy vision and fired crystal shards into the servo. Then, Ben commanded the shards to grow. Once Megatron's servo split open into sparking wires and fell apart, a crystal tube raced down to the ground. When Gwen saw Ben after she slid down the crystal emergency exit, she ran to him. Megatron seemed to smile sadly at the pair and retreated without another word. As Megatron left, the Omnitrix timed out. Returned to his normal form, Gwen hugged Ben tightly, but Ben stared at where Megatron had been in thought. _Who's Orion?_ At that thought, Gwen twitched and her optics flashed red for a moment with an evil grin to match.

 **Please Read and Review**


End file.
